Connective cables are used in many different existing applications. Cables for connecting speakers to compact disc (CD) players, cables for connecting headphones or earpieces to MP3 players, or cables for connecting “hands free” microphones and/or earpieces to cellular telephones are just a few examples of the numerous applications that use connective cables. Connective cables may, thus, be used in many different applications that, for example, involve portable devices that users can carry with them. Use of connective cables with such devices often involves the user repeatedly connecting the cable to the device (e.g., for listening to an audio output), disconnecting the cable, and stowing the cable away (e.g., storing in a pocket or a bag). This repeated process often results in connective cabling that becomes entangled and, thus, is difficult to subsequently retrieve from storage and use again without having to disentangle the connective cable.